


Enough Studying, Let's Relax

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ
Genre: Eating Lunch Together, Fluff, M/M, RamKing - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sunbathing, hair petting, studying together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: When King notices how Ram isn’t looking good, he orders them to stop studying and have some lunch. Afterwards, King let’s Ram lay his head in his lap as he lulls him to sleep while he plays with his hair.
Relationships: King/Ram, Ram/King
Comments: 3
Kudos: 229





	Enough Studying, Let's Relax

“Cool boy? Are you sure you’re feeling okay? You look awfully pale,” King asked as he looked up from his studies, eyeing Ram with concern when he noticed how his hands seemed to tremble and how there was no color to his face. Glancing up from the problem he was trying to solve, Ram rubbed his eyes and King frowned when he noticed the dark circles under his junior’s eyes, telling him that Ram hadn’t been getting a good amount of sleep. Letting out a soft sigh, King closed his textbook and shoved the heavy thing into his backpack, cleaning up his notes as he kept silent, knowing that Ram was watching him. Placing the last of his notes in his folder, King placed everything in his bag and zipped it up, throwing it over his shoulder as he arched a brow at the confused look Ram was leveling him with. “Clean up, Cool Boy. We’re going to find a place to rest and I’m going to find us some food. You look ready to faint and that is the last thing we both need. I’m not taking no for an answer this time.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat when he noticed how serious King was being, Ram couldn’t do anything but nod as he closed his books, beginning to put everything away slowly as King watched him, keeping an eye on all his movements just in case he really did pass out. Zipping up his backpack, Ram went to throw it over his shoulder but was stopped when King grabbed the bag and tossed it over his free arm, not allowing Ram to carry the somewhat bag. Getting off the bench carefully, Ram found himself yawning as King wrapped his hand around his wrist gently and began to lead him somewhere. Paying attention to his surroundings, Ram noticed that they were heading towards the courtyard where King had read the plant book to him and he had fallen asleep on his senior’s shoulder. Moving into a much more sunny area, King dropped their bags to the grass as he found the perfect spot where the sun was shining down on them and warming them before he let go of Ram’s wrist and gestured for him to sit down.

“Okay, rest here. I’ll be right back with our lunches, okay?” King asked, waiting for a single nod from Ram so that understood that Ram was listening to him. Giving him what he wanted, Ram nodded and watched as King smiled, seeming to be satisfied with what he got, quickly leaving to head towards the canteen to buy them lunch. Keeping his eyes on him until King disappeared from his sight, Ram rubbed his hands through the green grass and rubbed his eyes, moving so he was back first and looking up at the endless blue sky, not a single cloud in sight. Letting out another yawn, Ram let out a soft breath and closed his eyes, feeling himself beginning to doze off as the warmth of the sun lulled him into a soft state. Not knowing how long he was dozing for, Ram grunted as a gentle hand was shaking his shoulder, making him wake up from the peaceful slumber he wanted to stay in. “Ram, I brought our lunches. Come on, wake up and eat and then you can sleep some more, okay?”

“...” Opening his eyes, King squinted as the sunlight burned his eyes briefly before he came face to face with King, who was holding out a bagged sandwich along with a banana and a bottled water. Sitting up as his stomach growled at the sight of food, Ram carefully took the items from the older boy and nodded his thanks, opening everything quickly as he downed half of one of the sandwiches down in a single bite. Blinking in shock, King lightly scolded him to eat slowly or he’ll choke, causing Ram to feel a blush rise on his face as he slowed down like King told him to. Finishing up the sandwich, Ram took a few sips of the water and began to chow down on the banana, not leaving a single crumb as he finished everything King had given him. Finishing up his food as well, King observed the way Ram gulped down the last of the water and smiled slightly when he noticed color beginning to appear back in his junior’s face. “...Thank you…”

Shaking his head softly, King grabbed all their garbage and jogged to go throw them out in one of the many trash cans their campus had standing around. Laying back down in the grass, Ram stretched as another yawn contracted him, his stomach nice and full as the food coma he knew was going to come started to make him fade into a drowsy state. Returning just as fast as he left, King sat down close to Ram’s head before he gently moved him, not saying a word as the younger boy didn’t fight his touches. Feeling his head being placed into something soft, Ram let his heavy eyes open a little as he registered his head was resting in King’s lap. Feeling the slight twitch, King shushed Ram gently and brushed his fingers through Ram’s hair, making his shiver and unknowingly relax against the feeling. Letting out a sigh as he accepted his fate, Ram nuzzled his face deeper in the warmth of King’s thigh and let his eyes fall shut again, the gentle touch of King’s fingers scratching his scalp lulling him into a dozing state. Peering down at him, King smiled softly as he noticed Ram fighting the urge to fall asleep, obviously not wanting to leave King like this while he was unconscious.

“Hey, Cool Boy…? It’s okay if you wanna rest. I don’t mind, I can play games on my phone while you rest. I can wake you up in an hour or two if you want,” King whispered, brushing a piece of Ram’s hair behind his ear as he kept his touch light and comforting. Letting out small noise to show that he heard him, Ram slowly raised his hand and clenched at King’s jeans, holding onto his leg as he nodded, finally giving up the fight as he fell asleep. Noticing the way Ram’s breathing evened out, King observed his face and couldn’t help but stare as he realized how unguarded Ram looked in his sleep. There were no walls around his expression and without all the tenseness his junior usually held, he looked a lot younger than he was. Shaking the thought out of his head, King pulled out his phone and opened a random game. “What am I thinking? He’s my junior…”

Not wanting to think about this any longer, King focused on the game he chose and grinned when he noticed that it was the one that his group had been playing, trying to beat each other to keep the highest score. Right now it was Mek who had the high score, but not for long when it came to King’s smarts. Keeping his one hand threading through Ram’s hair, King began to play, letting the silent breaths Ram was letting out being the only thing making sound around them.


End file.
